Honest Trailer - Green Lantern
Green Lantern is the 66th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' Ian Weinreich',' Gilli Nissim '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2011 superhero film ''Green Lantern'. ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey' as 'Epic Voice Guy. It was published on July 14, 2014, to coincide with the theatrical release of ''Guardians of the Galaxy. It is 3 minutes 34 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 7.9 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Green Lantern on YouTube' ''"Spend two hours with Green Van Wilder as he turns one of the most original comic books into one of the least original comic book movies." '~ Honest Trailers - Green Lantern'' Script From not-Marvel (DC Entertainment) comes a film about a sarcastic Earthling and his fellow guardians of the galaxy (shows clips from 'Guardians of the Galaxy)...just not the ones you were hoping for. 'Green Lantern' You've already seen 'Spider-Man, ''Iron Man, 'X-Men, The Dark Knight, and Thor. Now, prepare for a movie that you would've liked way better if those hadn't already come out, in this boring origin story that was too nerdy for mainstream America and too mainstream for nerdy America. Ryan Reynolds stars as maverick pilot Hal Jordan, a handsome, underachieving playboy...kind of like Ryan Reynolds. When a magic ring transports Hal into outer space, he's forced to become a member of the Green Lantern Corps, intergalactic space police who use their rings to create anything they can imagine, like fists, guns, a Hot Wheels car, or a terrible CGI costume. (Green Lantern's mask disappears) Carol Ferris: That's really cool. No, it isn't. Together, along with a bunch of poorly animated alien extras, they will face off against a universe full of deadly threats, like Hector Hammond, a human testicle who shrieks like a girl; Parallax, a slowly advancing space fart; and a red guy who gets infected by the color yellow (Sinestro). No, seriously, it's the color yellow. Gaze in wonder as this thrill-seeking pilot is given the power of human flight, superhuman intelligence, and the ability to create whatever he wants with his mind, then doesn't seem to give two sh*ts about it (Hal Jordan: I actually sort of, uh, quit.). So spend two hours with Green Van Wilder as he turns one of the most original comic books into one of the least original comic book movies, featuring the same old cliches like a science experiment gone wrong, the theme of responsibility... Tomar-Re: The highest of honors... Ben Parker: With great power... Tomar-Re: ...the greatest of responsibilities. Ben Parker: ...comes great responsibility. ...a rushed training montage... Kilowog: Never let your guard down. Henri Ducard: Always mind your surrounding. ...a kidnapped love interest... Hal Jordan: Let her go. Johnny Blaze: Let her go. Batman: Let her go. ...and the same traumatic early death of a father figure as every other superhero movie ever (shows father figures getting killed in 'Batman Begins, '''Daredevil, X-Men: The Last Stand, Man of Steel, and Green Lantern). Man, Father's Day must really suck for a superhero. Starring Ryan Not Gosling (Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern), Blake Deadly (Blake Lively as Carol Ferris), DC's Other Brainiac (Peter Sarsgaard as Hector Hammond), Andy Dufresne (Tim Robbins as Robert Hammond), Pink (Temuera Morrison as Abin Sur/Green Lantern), and Burnt Reynolds (Mark Strong as Thaal Sinestro/Green Lantern). 'Green Lantern.' (''shows Sinestro glaring menacingly, followed by the end credits) Heh heh, they thought there was gonna be a sequel. That's adorable. Trivia * Green Lantern actor Ryan Reynolds has appeared in three Honest Trailers: Deadpool, Logan and Deadpool 2. In the Deadpool 2 Honest Trailer, there's a meta reference to Green Lantern! * Screen Junkies have also made Honest Trailers for various other DC superhero films including Tim Burton's Batman, Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight ''trilogy, ''Man of Steel, Wonder Woman, Catwoman, Suicide Squad ''and ''Justice League.'' * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Green Lantern ''has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Bustle had lukewarm-positive feelings towards the Honest Trailer, noting that "the clip - while not nearly as great as some of the other Honest Trailer outings (like their recent, hilarious takedown of ''Forrest Gump ) or even as spot-on hilarious as the How Did This Get Made podcast's dissection of this mess — still provides some genuine laughs and allows people who spent their hard-earned money to see this movie to feel vindicated for their hatred of it." Uproxx thought the Honest Trailer "does a great job of pointing out the tropes which keep popping up in all of these big budget superhero movies, right down to repeated bits of dialogue." The Huffington Post described the Honest Trailer as "hilarious" and highlighted it for "ridiculing the movie's nerdiness, repetitiveness, boringness and general nonsense. Human testicle indeed." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Ian Weinreich, Gilli Nissim & Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'Green Lantern's Honest Trailer Convinces Us Ryan Reynolds Is the Worst Superhero Ever — VIDEO '- Bustle article * '‘Green Lantern’ Honest Trailer: The Almost First Film In the DC Universe - Slash Film article * 'Honest Trailers Finally Shines A Yellow Light On ‘Green Lantern’ '- Uproxx article * ''Green Lantern' Is Really Just 'Green Van Wilder,' Confirms World's Most Honest Trailer '- Mashable article * ''Green Lantern' Gets Brutal (But Fair) Honest Trailer (Video) '- The Hollywood Reporter article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:2010s Category:Season 3 Category:Warner Bros.